1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile extra display cart which is designed for transporting stacked products from a production facility to a retail outlet for displaying the stacked products in the retail outlet after delivery. The display cart contains a plurality of vertically adjustable shelves which are molded to include an upper and lower lip to keep the stacked products from sliding off the shelves. In addition, the mobile extra display cart includes a top cap which may be pivoted downwardly to cover the top layer of the stacked products and in combination with a pair of straps joined together in a Y configuration, the cap is maintained in compression with the load to prevent the stacked products from falling out from between the shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many exemplary merchandising racks for displaying bottled, canned, or other goods are illustrated in the prior art.
For example, the patent issued to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,558, discloses a stationary display rack which includes a plurality of inclined U-shaped members 22 for retaining a case of canned goods.
The patent issued to Lesley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,288, and the patent issued to Taber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,143, disclose stationary display racks which include either hinged or flexible, rollable shelves.
The following patents issued to Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,395, Abrams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,551, and McAleenan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,938, illustrate stationary display racks which include a plurality of shelves which may be pivoted upwardly after all of the individual articles are removed from the respective shelves.
The patent issued to Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,445, illustrates a movable display rack for bottled goods which includes a plurality of tray-frames 11. The tray-frames 11 function as separators between the tiers of goods disposed on the racks and are hinged to the back-frame 5.
The patent issued to Lurey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,158, discloses a movable display rack which includes a plurality of vertically adjustable shelves 47. The vertically adjustable shelves 47 are designed to be pivoted upwardly after the product positioned on the shelves is removed therefrom.
Another prior art storage and display rack is disclosed by the Prevette et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,495. The Prevette et al patent discloses a movable storage and display cart which includes a plurality of shelves 18 that are designed to be pivoted upwardly after the product is removed therefrom.
The display racks of each of the above patents suffers from disadvantages which are solved by the apparatus of the present invention.
The present invention sets forth a novel combination of a movable display rack which includes a plurality of vertically adjustable shelves that are designed to include an upper and lower lip to keep the stacked products from sliding off the shelves. In addition, the present invention includes a top cap which is also adjustable in vertical tracks and is hinged at the back of the cart. The top cap can swing downwardly covering the top layer of the stacked products and in combination with a pair of straps joined together in a Y configuration, the cap is maintained in compression with the load to prevent the stacked products from falling out from between the shelves.